Sweetness
by Children of Summer
Summary: AU one-shot. Domestic!Stendan. "Indeed I am, and you like it, don't you forget this tiny fact."


A/N: I strongly hope this one-shot of Stendan happy times will make you smile. To my wonderful and beautiful Ruthyroo.

Reviews are gladly appreciated.

* * *

It took several hours for them to emerge from the bedroom, as Brendan's hunger for his favourite and what most importantly - refreshing seedless jam sandwich - icnreased and prompted him to take one of Steven's dressing gowns, absolutely ignoring the noise that was coming out from the bed and ventured out.

The moody boy followed him some moments later and practically fell on the sofa.

"What? It's the better view from here." Steven grinned.

"You are unbelievable."

"Indeed I am, and you like it, don't you forget this tiny fact."

Ohh.

"Come 'ere" Steven threw a pillow at his lover. "There's nothing to do today," Steven yawned. "That would be perfect if we could spend the whole day in bed."

"I ain't gonna do anything till the breakfast is done." Brendan replied, trying so hard not to giving in.

"Alright you are."

How could he forget about Brendan's constantly increasing appetite. Whenever they go, he always makes sure that at least four biscuits are in his bag. And each day, they have a proper luncheon, late dinner and absolutely scheduled breakfasts. Sometimes he wonders if Brendan craves more the food or him. Such a ridiculous dispute, isn't it?

Steven was shamelessly looking at Brendan and his hard attempts at making two cups of tea for about a good hour. One and a half broken mug and the slipped on the floor milk was the proof that it was time for Ste to interrupt.

"Let me do this, right?" He held his hands around Brendan's torso and kissed him lightly in the shoulder.

"Umm..if you insist."

"Yes," Steven took two mugs from the cupboard and put two tea bags into them.

Brendan let a sigh came out from his throat and took few steps from him, making himself comfortable in front of the wall.

He folded his arms and was laughing, making that wonderful noise that always make him start giggling just like a girl who has a crush on a pretty boy at school. So strange, but he got used to it. He got used to everything.

"What's so funny, uh? Ohh Bren, stop it. Alright, you may leave me here for a bit, cause your distracting me."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"I haven't even started yet, but if you want me t-"

"No, or you will get only eggsshells instead of the scrambled ones."

"Is that a threat?"

"Nope, I just warning you and your hungry stomach."

Brendan burst into laughter and wrapped his strong arms around his waist, laying his chin on Ste's shoulder.

"You can't wait, I see that, but patience old man, patience." Steven turned around and peaked his lover's lips.

"Old man, me? Fine then, I shall go to take a seat, while you my sweetheart making me, an old man, a cup of tea."

Brendan muttered something under his breath about the youngsters and sat down in front of the kitchen table. The contact was lost and each of them felt themselves as if the piece of their bodies were torn apart. They got used to this feeling as well. Holding hands and exchanging intense glances became, they became very important things in their lifes. In their life. A strong desire to hold on to each was increasing every single day. They couldn't part. Not _this_ time. It would be unbearable.

"Ohh Bren, stop mumbling, honestly. I was just joking"

"Is that now?"

"Besides, you know that I prefer more mature men in suit, who makes my stomach flip every time I look them in their moist eyes."

Brendan was still. His face calm but his eyes were almost shouting at him in anger,and disbelief?

Of course, he took it not as a joke. Ohh no. They crossed that line four years ago and now it sounded horrific for the both of them, especially for Brendan. Those flirting jokes, attempts to make one another jealous git didn't work anymore. Because simply. Steven belong to Brendan. And Brendan belong to Ste. They finally settled. Once and for all proved everyone that, that's actually it's always been like that.

Steven put two cups of tea, in front of Brendan and handed him the plate, settling on his lap.

"There is no one else. Just you. For me there's only you, do you hear me? Only _you._"

Brendan's features relaxed and the bright smile touched his lips.

"Yes, yes," He muttered into his tea. "I know. I'm sorry."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Brendan rubbed his cheek affectionately with one hand, while another was tracing small circles on Steven's back.

Steven kissed his nose in return, tenderly and grinned at him sickeningly soppy, if anyone could see them now, they would suspected the same.

Brendan turned his attention to the plate, but his hand never leaving Steven's back.

"I was hoping that maybe on weekends, we could visit Cheryl and Nate. She called us for the fifth time this week and she will not stop until we agree, you know how enthusiastic she can be, so."

" ourse, th ot'd be good. Bo..t at first ai 've got to find some ...on to ..gookk after the club, while we'll bee.. awa..y, didn ..t you think of it?" Brendan said with the mouth full of food.

"Oi, stop talking with the mouth full of food. Oh here it is." Steven took the cloth from his pocket (as predicted it this would happen again) and wiped away the crumbs on his chin and lips. "Such a baby."

Brendan grinned and kissed Ste's knuckles. Ste's face reddened and he moved closer, inhaling Brendan's scent of morning.

"We will discuss it later. On Saturday, as we always discuss our plans on that day."

"Good."

"Like an old married couple, aren't we?"

"That wouldn't be too bad."

"Umm.."

Steven's face lit up with a grin. "Come on, then, you're done with breakfast." He said, and stood up, pulling Brendan in the direction of their bedroom. It will always be only them together.


End file.
